


The one in which Gabe introduced Tyson to the joys of putting stuff in your butt

by Signe_chan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cute Ending, M/M, PWP, butt stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: One day, Tyson was going to figure out how he got himself into these situations and manage to stop it. This was, obviously, not that day.





	The one in which Gabe introduced Tyson to the joys of putting stuff in your butt

One day, Tyson was going to figure out how he got himself into these situations and manage to stop it. This was, obviously, not that day. 

Gabe locked his front door then turned on Tyson, crowded him back against the hallway wall. Tyson stumbled a little but let it happen. Let Gabe push right up into his space and kiss him and, shit, this wasn’t really what he’d signed up for. He should kiss back, it wasn’t like he minded, but Gabe was already pulling back and looking at him weirdly. 

“Are you having second thoughts already?” 

“No.” He was, by any account, on tenth thoughts at least. “I just didn’t think we were here for that. I thought we were here for…” Tyson let the sentence trail away. He didn’t want to say it. Instead, he gestured awkwardly as his ass and Gabe outright laughed at him which, whatever. 

“Yes, we’re here for that,” Gabe grinned. “But when you go to bed with a woman, you don’t just jump right into her pussy, do you? There’s gotta be foreplay.” 

Tyson really hadn’t thought about foreplay. Not with Gabe. He probably should have. He probably should have known when Gabe winked and offered to show him what he was missing that he was signing up for something a bit more complex than Gabe sticking a finger in his butt. 

“Foreplay. Right,” he said, pretty aware that he was probably bright red by now. “I can do foreplay.” 

“Good,” Gabe said, and leant in to kiss him again. This time. Tyson kissed back. He flailed around for a moment, trying to think of something to do with his hands, then settled them on Gabe’s hips. That seemed safe enough. Gabe didn’t seem to worry about that, though. He leant right into Tyson’s space, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in. He got a hand right on Tyson’s ass and that felt surprisingly good. Firm. Tyson always liked confidence in a sexual partner. 

Not that he had a lot of confidence to offer himself right now. He tried to focus on the kiss, he really did. It should have been easy because it was one hell of a good kiss. He just couldn’t. 

He was going to let Gabe put his fingers in his butt, and it was all Nate’s fault. 

“Hey,” Gabe said, still ridiculously close. “You want to go upstairs?” 

“Yeah,” Tyson said, probably a little too quickly. Whatever. He just needed to go upstairs, do this, prove that he wasn’t some kind of coward, then everyone would leave him alone. He didn’t need kisses. He didn’t need to be warmed up. He just needed to be able to say he’d tried it. 

Nate had tried it, that was the problem. Nate had apparently had the best sex of his life with a girl who’d blown him with her fingers in his butt. If Tyson had just stayed quiet when Nate had decided to tell everyone that, he wouldn’t be here. But it was weird, putting shit in your butt. You weren’t meant to put shit in your butt. 

Only Gabe wanted to put shit into his, Tyson’s, butt. And for some reason he’d said yes. 

He knew where Gabe’s bedroom was so he went ahead and let them in. He went straight for the bed and sat on the edge of it, too nervous to do anything else. What if this was going to hurt? He’d kind of maybe tried himself, only got as far as pressing his finger against his hole and it had felt weird. It couldn’t be that great, right? Having someone touch your dick had to be better. 

But he’d said yes, and he was here. So he was going to find out. 

“Okay,” he said, looking up at Gabe who was watching him from the doorway. “What do you need me to do?” 

“Calm down?” 

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen.” 

“Well, it needs to,” Gabe said, stepping into the room. He stalked over to Tyson then stopped right in front of him, right in his personal space. If they were really having sex, Tyson would probably reach out and touch him now. Pull him closer. Start working on getting rid of those clothes. But they weren’t really having sex. This was a bro helping out a bro. 

“Look,” Gabe said, reaching out and tilting Tyson’s face up to look at his, which wasn’t hot at all. “It’s like this. I could just stick my finger in your ass now and you wouldn't like it and you could go and tell Nate he’d full of shit, but that wouldn’t really be trying it. It’s like, if I just grabbed your dick now, it wouldn’t feel good, right?” 

Tyson wasn’t so sure about that, actually. His dick was definitely paying attention to something right now. But he got the point. “I need to be turned on.” 

“Yes,” Gabe agreed. “So just, close your eyes and pretend I’m a girl or something. I swear, Tyson, I’m going to make you feel good.” 

Tyson swallowed. Oh god. 

“Okay,” Tyson agreed, voice stupidly high. “What do you want me to do, though? Strip or?” 

“I thought we could just make out for a while on the bed?” 

Tyson blinked for a second because, actually, that did sound kind of hot. “I mean, sure?” 

“Good,” Gabe said, then he leant over, using his hand on Tyson’s face to hold him in place, and kissed him. 

Really, it was a good thing Tyson wasn’t thinking about a girl because Gabe’s facial hair would ruin the illusion. He was going to have beard burn tomorrow and everyone would see, but nobody would mind. He wouldn’t be the first gut in the NHL to stumble into the locker room with beard burn. 

It’d be the first time he did it, though. . 

Gabe climbed over him and he let that happen. Let himself be pushed back down onto the bed. It was easier to get into it like this, with Gabe all around him. There wasn’t as much space to think. To try and anticipate what was going to come next. 

And yeah, he was getting kind of turned on. 

It wasn’t like getting turned on by a guy was new, he just didn’t normally do anything about it. It was easier to only date girls and so what if Gabe was, like, objectively the hottest guy alive? That didn’t mean Tyson had to fuck him. It wasn’t like he’d get a chance. 

Only now apparently he did have a chance. A chance to get fucked by him, at least. Now Gabe was pressing him down into the mattress and kissing him like he meant it. But just to prove Tyson wrong. Not because he thought Tyson was hot or anything. 

Shit, what had he got himself into. 

Then Gabe was pulling back, gorgeous above him, and grinning at him. Tyson was so fucking turned on. 

“Okay,” Gabe said. “Now we take off our clothes.” 

Tyson found himself giggling. There was something in the way Gabe said it, the cocky tilt of his head and the smile, that made Tyson want to laugh. Made him warm inside. 

Gabe moved and he did to, pulling off his shirt and squirming out of his pants. He wasn’t all the way hard yet but he was on his way. That was kind of okay because when he looked over, Gabe was half hard too. He looked away quickly, bros didn’t check out bros. But, well, he was here for Gabe to put stuff in his butt. Looking was probably okay. 

The unfair thing about Gabe was he looked just as good with his clothes off as he did with them on. Better, probably. Tyson knew he looked a bit odd sometimes and that taking his clothes off didn’t help, but he was mostly okay with that. It’s never stopped him getting laid. Hockey player. 

Still, he couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious, standing next to Gabe. 

He didn’t get much chance to, as it worked out. Gabe stepped forward into his space, again, grabbing his hips and pulling them flush against each other so Tyson’s cock rubbed against Gabe’s abs and, holy shit, he could come from that. “Wow, we should forget the butt stuff and just do this.” 

“Butt stuff?” Gabe giggled. 

“Oh, whatever. You know what I mean!” 

“I do,” Gabe agreed, leaning in to kiss him. Tyson brought his hands up to grab Gabe’s shoulders. This shouldn’t be so hot. It wasn’t fair. Gabe didn’t kiss him for long though, pulling back. “We can if you want. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” 

Tyson grunted because he kind of did. Nate at least knew he was here and would expect to hear how it went. 

He’d come so far. 

“No, it’s fine. Let’s do it.” 

“So long as you’re sure,” Gabe said, leaning in for another kiss. He leant all the way down this time, cupping Tyson’s ass and, yeah, Tyson was pretty damn sure. “Then get on the bed.” 

Tyson did. He fidgeted for a second, then lay down in the middle, more or less. He didn’t know how much space they were going to need and he felt weird lying there naked like that, but Gabe kept looking at him and smiling so it must have been okay. 

Only Gabe was going to put a finger in his ass and he still wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Wasn’t 100% sure why he’d said yes. The chance for sex with Gabe, yeah, that’d been a part of it. He’d thought about that before. Though that if he only got to sleep with one guy in his life, he’d like it to be Gabe. This way, they could do it without repercussions. 

But that didn’t feel like everything. 

The bed dipped and Gabe was there, smiling down at him. He was wearing a glove and had a bottle of lube and something in Tyson’s gut tightened. 

“Hey,” Gabe said, leaning in and resting his ungloved hand on Tyson’s stomach. “This is gonna be fine. And if you don’t like it, just say and I’ll stop.” 

Tyson nodded, suddenly not quite able to find the words. This would be fine. He could stop it at any time, if he didn’t like it. 

Gabe uncapped the lube. Tyson watched as he drizzled some over his fingers. Those fingers were going in his ass. He was going to get fucked on Gabe’s fingers. 

Oh god, what if he liked it? 

Gabe leant right over him and, for a second, he thought he was about to get kissed again but then Gabe aimed lower, pressing his mouth to Tyson’s neck. And shit, that shouldn't be as toe-curlingly good as it was, Gabe biting at his flesh. Sucking on it and oh god, that was going to leave a mark. Like the beard burn wasn’t going to be enough of a giveaway. Everyone on the team was going to know what he’d been doing. 

Gabe’s clean hand ran down his stomach to his dick, cupping it gently. Not enough to really get him off in any meaningful way but enough to direct attention. He gasped, tried to buck into it, but Gabe kept his touch maddeningly light. 

Then there was a finger on his ass. 

His wanted to say his entire world focused right down, but he truth was, Gabe’s hand on his cock, Gabe’s mouth on his neck, they were both so much more distracting. He hardly noticed it other than a pressure. A press. Then, Gabe’s finger was in him. 

That, he could focus on. It felt weird, but not bad weird. Not good weird either. Just weird. He was aware of it now, enough to distract from the other things Gabe was doing to him. He’d never had anything in himself like this. It was strange. 

“You okay?” Gabe asked, voice soft. 

“Feels weird,” Tyson admitted, wrinkling his nose. “Is this it? I don’t get the point.” 

“This isn’t everything,” Gabe said, smiling a devil’s smile, then he stated to move his finger. There was some pleasure around his hole, a low thrum of awareness. Gabe pushed in and he felt like he could take more. Didn’t feel full yet. 

“You can do more,” Tyson found himself saying. 

“I’m going slow. You haven’t done this before.” 

“Fuck going slow. Fuck me.” 

Gabe laughed, but he did pull his finger out, running it around Tyson’s hole. He let go to Tyson’s cock to grab the lube, drizzle more on, then he was back, pushing in with two fingers this time and, yeah, that was better. 

Tyson liked that. 

“God, Gabe, that feel good. Weird but good.” 

“Yeah?” Gabe said, a little breathy. “Just let me try this.” 

Then he moved, pushing gently and slowly further in. Almost too gently and slowly. Tyson wanted to be fucked. He wanted it fast and hard. He wanted…

He gasped. Shit, that. He wanted that. Whatever Gabe had just brushed against, it felt like he was lighting up from inside. 

“What was that?” 

“Your prostate,” Gabe said with a massive grin. “And it feels fantastic. Let me show you.” 

Then Gabe was moving his fingers, just gently. Moving them over that spot inside him and Tyson lost his fucking mind. He’d been wrong and this was just as good as getting his dick touched. Better, maybe. He gasped, threw his head back, tried to arch onto Gabe’s fingers but Gabe just held him down with a hand on his hip. 

Words were beyond him. He found himself squirming. Gasping. Moaning, even. Gabe just kept gently pressing at that area inside him. Kept pressing kisses all over Tyson’s body as he did. Pulled out every so often so add more lube then pressed in again. Kept rubbing. 

It was too much and not even enough. He could have taken more. Could have been fuller, more stretched. He kind of wanted that. Wanted the feeling of pressure inside. Of being filled. 

“Gabe,” he gasped. “Gabe, I’ve gotta come.” 

“Do it, then,” Gabe said, twisting his fingers just a little and sending a shock of electricity up Tyson’s spine. “You’re so sensitive, Tys. It’s amazing.” 

“I’ve gotta come.” 

“Can you? Like this, without me even touching your dick? Can you come like this?” 

He wanted to. He desperately wanted to. What was building in him didn’t feel like any orgasm he’d had before. It was weird, like a trembling in his limbs. It was more intense, less focused. It felt like coming undone. 

Then he came undone. 

He cried out as he came, grasping desperately at the sheets, at Gabe, at anything he could reach. He’d never felt like this before. He’d gone thought his entire life so far not even knowing he COULD feel like this. 

Shit. 

Gabe pulled out and he groaned. Made a grab to keep Gabe close, to get him to put his fingers back where they’d been, but Gabe only laughed and scooted up, rolling Tyson on his side so he could press in behind him and wrap an arm around his middle. Gabe was still hard and his dick was so close to Tyson’s ass. What would it feel like to have that in him? To have Gabe’s mouth on him there. 

Shit, this was just what he hadn’t wanted. He’d wanted to hate it. Wanted an excuse to justify only dating girls. But that, that had been amazing. He wanted to do that again, all the time. 

He was in so much trouble. 

But, before he could properly freak out, he needed to finish what he started. He squirmed around so he was facing Gabe, then leant in to kiss him again. Gabe had lost the glove sometime when Tyson was orgasm-high so Tyson could take his hand and squeeze. 

“Hey,” he said, and he sounded fucking wrecked. Must have been the moaning. “Want me to finish you?” 

“You don’t have to,” Gabe said, but that wasn’t a no. Tyson just grinned and got his hand on Gabe’s dick. This was familiar, at least. He’d only ever touched himself like this before but it was much the same, whichever guy the dick belonged to. He leant over after a second to grab the lube but Gabe didn’t take much. Watching Tyson fall apart must have really done it for him. 

He kissed Gabe through the orgasm, then through the cool-down, lying there wrapped together. He knew he should get up. Should clean them up, at least. Should make noises about leaving. Should treat this like the bro-helping-a-bro-out situation it was meant to be. 

Gabe’s arm was heave on his waist and the last thing he wanted to do was move. 

“Hey,” Gabe said eventually, softly. “I’m guessing that was good for you?” 

“Yeah,” Tyson admitted, blushing. “It was really fucking good, Gabe.” 

“Told you it would be.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” Tyson rolled his eyes. “But if it was that good with a couple of fingers, how good would that be with a cock?” 

Gabe raised one elegant eyebrow and Tyson copied the gesture, making Gabe snort. “You want to find out?” 

“What, now?” 

“Not now,” Gabe said, eye roll in full effect. “Later. In a few days, maybe?” 

Gabe wanted to do this again. In a few days, maybe. This wasn’t going to be just a one time thing. This was going to be a thing they did more than once. Tyson couldn’t. 

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” 

“What?” 

“I don’t, never mind. I didn’t mean it. Yeah, let’s fuck again. That’s fine. Or not.” 

“Tyson,” Gabe said, calmly, squeezing Tyson closer. “Did you just ask me on a date?” 

“Maybe?” 

“Good,” Gabe said, smiling. “I thought, well, I didn’t think you were going to do that but, yes. Yes, let’s go on a date.” 

“What, seriously?” 

“Yes, seriously. Let’s go on a date, then after I’ll fuck you and we’ll see how you like that.” 

“So romantic,” Tyson sighed, making Gabe laugh. But it got him pulled closer too. Hugged. He was getting hugged. 

He was being hugged by Gabe. He was going to go on a date with Gabe. He really liked having stuff in his butt. This had been a big day for him. 

“Come on,” Gabe said, tugging at him. “We need to get clean and change the sheets.” 

“But I don’t want to move.” 

“So lazy,” Gabe sighed. “Come on. Help me and I’ll let you be the little spoon.” 

Oh. Little spoon meant he was staying. Meant he got to sleep here with Gabe tonight. 

Tyson smiled and rolled out of the bed. “Come on then, move. I was starting to get sick of that damp spot anyway.” 

Gabe followed him, laughing. Tyson could really get used to this.


End file.
